


His Unhappy Ending

by marty_mcfly_jr



Category: But the show manqged to make it even more depressing, Once Upon a Time (TV), The disaster of 3x15 "Quiet Minds"
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Gleeful Hook, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty_mcfly_jr/pseuds/marty_mcfly_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My ending shall not be a happy one" said Rumple to Belle so many years ago. and he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago as an expression of how I felt when Bae died

***Warning: this story is very sad***

'My dear Bae', thought Rumpelstiltskin as he limped alongside the highway, 'I will always remember how much you hated magic. this is why I am here, in the land without magic. I also hate magic, now.'

The early traffic contained mostly trucks but some cars were whizzing by as well. 'It was magic that killed you, Bae, my magic; dark magic. When I was freed I left storybrooke almost immediately. Belle came with me,' he thought with a sad smile, 'Belle wouldn't let me go alone to the land without magic….'

'We found a small apartment in a small city, Belle and I, thinking we were safe, at least, if not happy. We couldn't be fully happy without you, Bae.' Rumple kept limping along as he continued thinking. 'Belle didn't realize how far she was from fairy-tale land, until she happened upon some strangers. She was nice to the wrong people and they attacked her, leaving her dead in an ally.'

Rumpelstiltskin was able to hear the "whoosh" every time a car sped by, the power of the speed almost knocking him over, but his mind was so deep in his grief that he wasn't really seeing the traffic at all. He limped on as though he was walking in an empty desert. 'I thought that it was the land without magic that killed Belle, and that maybe I should go back to Storybrooke, back to magic, but I had no reason to. I do not need power, Bae, I no longer have anyone to protect.'

He felt as lost and alone as his father always told him he was. He had nothing to live for and nothing to die for. He dreaded living life without the people he loved. He was terrified of dying; there was some sort of existence after death, he knew, because he's been dead before, but it was an empty existence. When he was dead, he couldn't see or hear or smell or even touch anything, but he could feel. While dead, he felt an endless nightmare of pain and darkness which was more empty and more horrible than even his worst moment alive. He fervently hoped that Bae and Belle were in a better place, in death, than he was.

"They have to be," he thought, "I was in hell because I deserve it. I am a monster. They were good…" he felt heavy and hollow at the same time. He knew he failed them. He failed to protect the only two people in the world who ever cared about him. He felt that hopelessness hanging over him. He felt guilty for his son's death because it was magic that killed him, and he felt guilty for Belle's death because it was this "real world", as Emma called it, that killed her. Maybe if he'd stayed in Storybrooke…

He stood.

The truck hit him so hard and made him fly so high that when he landed on the side of the road he broke almost every bone in his body. He lay, mangled, and scared. He knew that he was dying. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He tried to shout for help, but he could hardly breathe. All he could do was stare at the sky, frightened and alone, and wait for death.

His breathing was ragged, a few long minutes later, and he knew that the air he just inhaled would be his last. He held onto it for a few seconds. "Bae," he whispered with his last breath, and as the light was fading from his eyes, a single tear was rolling down his lifeless temple and into his hair on the ground.

The sun set, and rose again, birds of prey pecked at his eyes and his body began to stink. When the sanitation department found his body they took some DNA to check if it matched any missing person's report, but it didn't. No one was looking for him; no one missed him. No one knew of him or cared to find out, and, eventually, his clothes spoiled around his rotting body in a landfill with all the other trash.

***Note: This is what I felt when I was watching "Quiet Minds"**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in storybrooke....

Hook wakes up in his comfortable bed and stretches, Emma lying by his side. Everyone in town worships him, he is dating the hot savior, and is feeling on top of the world. He pokes his girlfriend awake and tells her how much he enjoys the smell of brewing coffee when he wakes up in the morning. She quickly gets out of bed and runs into the kitchen apologizing.

"Aw don't think about it, Emma it's not your fault that you woke up late this morning" he says generously, "I did give you a good workout last night, after all"

Hook, stretching again , remembers how Emma pleased him so nicely. He sighed thinking about how good Emma is, compared to all the other women he had. Emma was SO eager to please. It was probably the result of being a lost girl like those boys in neverland. They, too, we're eager to please. She was so much like Baelfire, he thought. Baelfire was a real sweety. Pity he had to die, but it was the only way that Zelena would help him get his revenge on the crocodile. Hook remembered telling Zelena all about Bealfire's plight. How he wanted his father back. He told her all about the dark one's dagger and how it works. 

Zelena was frightened at first, knowing that Rumpelstiltsin was too smart to just give up his source of power, but Hook assured her that for Bae he would do anything. He told her how Rumple sacrificed his life for Bae, how he gave Bae the pandora's box, how he didn't dare use magic in Neverland because Bae told him not to...

It was so beautiful watching Zelena break him in that cage. Too bad he was freed so soon... For the coward to kill Pan and die a hero was NOT the revenge Hook was seeking. So Zelena was the only other option.

Hook felt good. He felt satiated. And now he was the most popular man in town. For a brief second he wondered what his nemesis was doing out there alone in the land without magic. He knew Belle was murdered by some hoodlums. He himself payed them to do the job. He half expected the Crocodile to come crawling back to Storybrooke. 

The smell of coffee wafted up from the kitchen and Hook sighed with pleasure. He got out of bed and walked leisurely to the kitchen accepting his cup of coffee as he kissed Emma. His life was truly a fairy-tale. And he lived happily ever after


	3. Chapter 3

Zelena lived happily raising Roland and Robin and married to tge king. She loved the king, but every once in a while she missed her pet. She wondered what ever happened to him, but never bothered investigating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the Zelena chapter.

Zelena and Regina were walking arm in arm in the garden both dressed spectacularly in flowing gowns holding elaborately laced umbrellas to sheild them from the sun. Henry was carefully wheeling his cousin Robin's baby stroller. Regina was truely happy for her sister. She introduced her to king Midas and now Zelena was also a queen. Regina looked lovingly at her family, her beloved son Henry, her sister by her side. 

 

"you were right, Gold, you wee always right" she thought to herself, "all these years you've been trying to teach me how revenge will just leave me with a giant hole in my heart, and you were right"

Regina glanced at her smiling sister, "I could have gone after Zelena for all the horrible things she did, I could have hated her, but you taught me to forgive. and now I am surrounded by family. My son, my sister, my neice, and Roland who accepted Zelena and Midas wholeheartedly as his mother and father.

 

"No one believed in me anymore. I've been so evil... only my mentor saw my full potential." Regina thought nostalgicly, "my teacher. Gold, you knew that I was capable of great good as well as great evil. I know there are things I will never be forgiven for. I killed entire villages, whole families. I remember how that horrified you when you came to my castle realizing just how terrible a monster you created. you told me they will never love me through the charred remains of their town, so eventually I took another path. the path of love, family and forgiveness. Your path. 

I have been warned, she remembered, Gold said it was entirely up to me weather I will stay gentle and kind with my power or be like my mother.it was entirely up to me. and he did try to guide me, but I was drunk with power and was thirsty for revenge

 

Zelena looked on as her children, Roland and Robin were enjoying the perfect weather in the park. She was still jealous of Regina. Everyone accepted her because she was Regina's sister, so they let her have riches and be queen. Midas married her. But she always felt that Regina still had better dresses and jewlery, and although Midas would buy her the exact same when she complained, it was never enough. Regina was always the first and it bothered her. Midas was a boring husband, but he was pliable. Not like Robin Hood. OH, it was so much fun to decieve Robin! He was going crazy trying to understand what happened to his wife! She enjoyed every minute of it

 

Zelena knew that she'd never let Regina be happier than her, so whenever she saw anyone admiring her sister or wanting to be her partner, she quickly distracted them or killed them and hid the body. She was not enjoying Midas, she only liked Robin because she took him from Regina. None of these men were really fun, oh no, none of them even came close to how much she enjoyed her caged pet! Not even her flying monkeys were as beautiful as her caged teacher. The one man who chose her sister over herself, caged, desperate and broken. She loved watching him crawl and beg her to let him be with his son one last time... to please not kill Belle or Henry or whoever else he was trying so desperately to protect. He was the most powerful wizard in all the realms and he was HERS! her toy to take out and play with at her leisure. Her doll. 

 

But Midas will do, for now, she thought.

Zelena was always plotting, always thinking of ways to hurt Regina.

 

But Gold was dead. He would not be around to teach Regina that forgiving someone doesn't necessarily mean that she could trust them


End file.
